


Thoughts Of Vermin.

by BirthdayBear



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Beast Wars - Freeform, Dinotrap, M/M, dinobot - Freeform, rattrap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirthdayBear/pseuds/BirthdayBear
Summary: Dinobot muses about a certain pesky rodent, does not notice where his wandering mind has left his optics.





	Thoughts Of Vermin.

_ Look at them, so casual, as if an enemy does not sit mere feet away from them. These Maximals are so quick to trust me, to accept me as if I were one of their own, it is foolish of them. All but this rodent. _

Dinobot narrowed his optics as they fell upon the rat in question, who glared back at him before returning to his work of fixing wires under the console. 

It had been weeks, the others had let their guard down quite a lot in front of their predacon guest, but Rattap stayed suspicious and vigilant. In a way he respected that, the vermin had more sense than that of his more trusting comrades. Still that did not overpower the dislike he held for the short Maximal; he had many other qualities that made his presence all but unbearable one being that putrid aroma that clung to the fur covered bot. That smell made Dinobot shutter, it was strong and musky, yet faint enough your senses sniffed harder to try and identify what it was exactly. The scent can only be described as Rattrap, it followed him like a ghost and lingered curiously where he left.

Even so there were some redeemable traits buried deep within the rodent. Though he spoke like a coward he had yet to see him actually flee from a fight, and he fought quite well considering his small stature. His skills in the field were as sharp as his tongue, nosy smart mouthed little retch. But he would be lying if he said he did not at times enjoy the verbal sparring they engaged in; it proved to be a good distraction from this awkward situation of being along former enemies, of being stuck on a strange planet, in a stranger time. The rat was a nuisance, but one he was growing accustom to. 

"Would you quit starin' at me like that?!" The shout broke Dinobot's train of thought, noticing now that Rattap's head had turned to look back at him. How long had he been musing in the rat's direction? "Tryin' work over here and I'd appreciate not being eye-groped by some lizardbrained pred while I do!"

Dinobot was stunned for a short moment but quickly that turned to anger and he retorted with a snarl. 

"As if I would degrade my own optics with having to lay upon you a second longer than needed, worthless vermin!" 

"Than what were yah lookin' at, Chopperface? My aft ain't a window with a beachfront view so keep yah eyes off, before I come up there and give yah a closer look ah' my blaster barrel!"

"Is that a threat, rodent? I will not hesitate to rip you from that mousetrap of a hole you are in and stuff that wrench clear down your sniveling, loud mouth!" 

"Oh yeah?" Rattrap began to get up from the grating he was working in to face this argument head on. "Well how abo-" 

"Enough!" Optimus shouted between the two fo them. "We dont have time for this, Rattrap I want that scanner fixed and up and running again before tonight. Dinobot go on a patrol of sectors four and five and cool off."

"Hmm...Very well." Dinobot huffed, giving Rattrap one last sneer before transforming into beast mode and making for the lift. 

"Oh sure, just let the predacon out for a nice stroll while the rest of us work our servos off!" The rodent grumbled but reluctantly went back to work after receiving a look from Primal. "I tell yah, that lizard cant be trusted. Who knows what's goin' through that sick, twisted processor ah' his." 

**Author's Note:**

> (My first fic! I just love the dynamic these two have and wanted to give writing a shot. Let me know what you think! I may do something more directly shippy if this is well received.)


End file.
